


Nightmares

by SinanK



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: Despite returning to a normal and peaceful life, Offmon still can’t forget what he did back then. And it follows the Appmon into his dreams…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

“Huh?” Offmon asked, confused where he actually was right now. But one look around the room revealed that he was in the AppliDrivers secret hideout under the bookstore. But how did he get here? No matter how hard he tried, he can’t remember that. And there was another important question. Where was everybody else? The Appmon began to shake a little scared, as the eerie quietness of this room made the Appmon feel something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. It was this cold feeling of loneliness, which got worse with every passing second. Where were his friends? Did they forgot him here? Without them, this room becomes much more scary, than it did before. And Offmon felt so tense, that he couldn’t move a single step forward.

  
  


But before he could get himself to do anything, as small tears formed in his eyes, Offmon suddenly heard a sound. His first instinct was to quickly run behind the sofa and hide from whatever was coming. He heard, how the sounds got louder and louder, as it seems to get closer to the room with every passing second. He wanted it to disappear...but then he heard again.

  
  


“Hmm?” He realised, that the sounds where the voice and laughter of his friends, that were coming to the room. And hearing them let all the fear and sadness inside Offmon disappear and turned it into relief. He immediately came out of his hiding spot, running towards his friends with a happy smile. He was thinking, that they all would be happy to see him and smile back at the Appmon.

  
  


But they didn’t…

  
  


When they saw Offmon, the faces of the group turned from happy first to surprised, but then immediately to angry. Offmon took nervously a step backwards, as their eyes seemed to be filled with hate and anger for him. Like he was the worst thing, that they could ever look at. And a quick look showed, that everybody, humans and Appmon alike, felt the same way about him.

  
  


“What are you doing here?” Haru asked suddenly and very coldly, startling Offmon completely. He never saw Haru like this before. And the boy wasn’t done at all. “We told you to never come back here! We don’t want you here!”

  
  


“I...I…” These harsh words hit Offmon deeply, but no matter where he looked, everybody looked with that same angry look at him. And then Gatchmon took a step forward, looking like he was about to attack Offmon, but holding back.

  
  


“I can’t believe, that you betrayed us like this. And that after everything, that happened, you think you can come back to us, as if nothing happened…” His words not only sounding angry...but also having a strong sadness to them. Like he was deeply hurt by Offmons past actions and couldn’t forgive him. And then the other Appmon started talking too.

  
  


“Keep away from the others. Especially Eri-chan!”

  
  


“I totally don’t feel you being here. No I don’t.”

  
  


“You...should’ve stayed away.”

  
  


Hearing all of this, Offmon closed his eyes, and tried to hold his ears, as the others got louder and louder. Meanwhile, tears started to fill his eyes again, running down his face and cheeks like a stream. Unknown to him, the room disappeared and was replaced with cold, empty darkness. The sadness and loneliness starting to feel much more unbearable than before.

  
  


“Do you see it now?” A cold, familiar voice suddenly asked behind him, making him shake even more. Of all the voices in the world, this was the last, that he ever wanted to hear again.

  
  


“No...no…” He quickly shook his head, trying his best to suppress this voice and to make it go away. But this didn’t work, as there was just more cold laughter behind him and the voice started to talk again, the laughter ringing in his ear.

  
  


“They all hate you now. Who wouldn’t, after what you did? After how you betrayed them and their trust?” Shutmons voice laughed for a second, before talking again. “Nobody wants to be your friend anymore. You’re all alone again…” He continued, sounding almost mocklingy.

  
  


“No...please...go away...please…” Offmon said, as the laughter continued, more and more tears starting to run down his cheeks, as he felt trapped in this darkness. As he felt alone. Which is something he will now always be…

  
  


\---

  
  


“Offmon?” A voice woke Offmon, as he quickly sat up and took a look around. He was in Harus bedroom, though in the darkness, it was a little hard to see. But he could make out Harus sleeping body, that was just below him and Gatchmon, who looked at him.

  
  


“Are you ok? You were moving around and crying while you slept.” He said, and in that moment, Offmon noticed dried tears on his cheeks. So it was just a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare.

  
  


“Erm…I...” Offmon started, rubbing nervously his hand against one another, as he looked at Gatchmon. He didn’t know, how to say it to the other Appmon, what he wants.

  
  


“What is it?” Gatchmon asked a little confused, but clearly worried for the other Appmon. And he got even more confused, as Offmon suddenly hugged him. “Offmon? What are you doing?” He said, sounding a little flustered.

  
  


“Hm…” Offmon made a small sound, before hugging Gatchmon even tighter, while closing his eyes. Being this close to the other Appmon made Offmon calm down again.

  
  


“Hmm?” Gatchmon saw that and smiled a little. “I don’t know what’s going on, but if you can sleep better…” He said, before hugging him back, feeling how Offmon started to get a lot more calm again.

  
  


“Hm…” Offmon said, as he felt more relaxed and his eyes started to close again. Meanwhile, his scared look turned into a small smile.

  
  


“Goodnight, Offmon.” Gatchmon was laying down again, making sure both he and Offmon were laying comfortable on the bed, closing his own eyes. And soon they both fell asleep again.

  
  


And this time, it was a peaceful sleep.


End file.
